


Poisonous Roses

by Angelike



Series: For Aslan! [5]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Response, Community: 100foraslan, Drabble, Flash Fiction, Kissing, M/M, Permission to Podfic Granted
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-08
Updated: 2008-08-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 12:36:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angelike/pseuds/Angelike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>His lips were rose-soft, in stark comparison to his merciless tongue.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Poisonous Roses

**Author's Note:**

> This story was written in response to the "Roses" prompt for the 100foraslan livejournal community. Lyrics from the song "Poison" by Alice Cooper.

His lips were rose-soft, in stark comparison to his merciless tongue.

Always his words cut deeply: mocking, scornful, ruthless. From the first, the prince had been intimidated by the High King's legend and enraptured by his beauty. He was a rare rose, this barbarian – but his thorns were deadly. Anger dripped from his lips like venom, the cure unknown.

Yet, masochistically, he could not turn away, could not help but encourage the king's lethal passion, fascinated by that deceptively pretty mouth – until, at last, his will shattered.

Peter's kiss was poison, but Caspian was too far gone to care.

_I want to kiss you but your lips  
Are venomous poison  
You're poison running through my veins_


End file.
